Sur le chemin de la Vie
by Last-Heaven
Summary: Pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, Draco Malfoy fait un pacte avec Hermione Granger. Deviens ma petite amie et je ne révèle pas ton secret... problèmes de mise en page, je remettrai le chap 3 dès que j'aurai corrigé ça
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Last-Heaven

**Disclamer : **Je ne crois pas m'appeller JKR donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi…

**Genre : **Il s'agit d'une romance HG/DM

* * *

**Sur le chemin de la vie**

Mrs Weasley regardait la scene avec stupeur.

Devant elle, se tenait debout le tout puissant –supposé- mangemort Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci était habillé élégament comme toujours et s'entretenait gaiement avec Hermione

Granger, sous les yeux ébahits des amis et connaissances de la dite Hermione.

Dumbledore se leva et salua le nouveau venu et parla, les yeux remplits de malice.

-Un bonbon au citron ?

McGonagall fut la plus rapide à réagir.

-Voyons Albus ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ça signifie?

Ses yeux étaient exhorbités et son souffle court.

-Ne savez vous pas que son père est un des plus puissants Mangemorts ?

Dumbledore restait stoïque.

-Répondez Albus ! Expliquez nous ! Voulez-vous réduire à néant l'Ordre et l'espoir de Paix en faisant venir les cracmols dans les bergeries ?

Draco grimaca.

-Je vous prierais, de ne pas me traiter de Cracmol professeur… C'est réellement insultant pour une personne comme moi ! Un sang pur… Un…

Le directeur l'interrompit dans un soupire.

-Allez Minerva, Draco, calmez vous donc. Premièrement, si Draco Malfoy est présent ici, c'est pour la simple raison que _je_ l'ai invité. Après tout, celui-ci a voulu se reconvertir et avec des raisons les plus nobles…

Clin d'œil destiné à Hermione.

-Il s'avère être que Monsieur ci présent est désormais le fiancé de mademoiselle Granger, et qu'il souhaite hardement la protéger. Et puis… Je ne crois pas aux dictons moldus « tel père tel fils ». Je décrète officiellement que Draco Malfoy est le membre numéro 77 du club de l'Ordre du phoenix !

Dumbledore avait dit tout cela d'une traite et sourait comme si de rien n'était.

Draco arborait un air triomphant devant les évanouissements et autres éclats de voix.

_-Mais c'est impossible ? Malfoy ? Je suis sur que c'est un piège ! Par Merlin ! Dumbledore serait-il devenu gâteux ?_

_-Waaah tu as entendue Pavartie ? Il est tellement sexy en pluuuus ! Ahh ! Rien ne se mettra plus jamais entre lui et moi ! Quoi ? Comment ça il est avec Granger ? Mais ça ne va pas du touuut ! Mon Dracouneeeeeet ! _

Parmis ceux-ci, celui de la belette fut des plus attrayants…

-Mais 'Mione ! Comment-peux tu ? Mais je t'aime ! Je rêvais d'un avenir pour nous ! Toi à la maison, éduquant les quinze enfants qu'on auraiteu ! Allaitant les bébés hippogriffes ! Quoi ? Mais pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? Tu veux des animaux moldus ? Si tu veux on pourra même élever des heu… Comment ça s'appelle ? Des pôeles ? Pouilles ? Ah ouiii Poules !

Silence total. Et une Hermione bien rouge, une !

-Heu Ron…

Sauveur Potteur.

-Je suis content de savoir que tu aies vaincu ta timidité mais heu…

Petite voix.

-Ce n'était pas le moment propice…

-Ups…

Un Malfoy possessif dans les parages.

-Weasel, je te prierais… En fait non, un Malfoy ne prierait pas. Je t'ordonne –ah voilà c'est mieux- d'arrêter de loucher sur MA fiancée !

-Draco à raison tu sais ron, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais… Je suis déjà avec lui…

Une meilleure amie embarassée.

Un baiser, pour prouver le tout, deux amoureux qui s'en vont main dans la main. Une porte qui claque… Des révélations…

-Granger tu peux me lacher tu sais. Personne ne nous voit plus.

Un air déçu.

-Ah désolé Draco.. Heu Malfoy.

Sourire mesquin.

-N'oublie pas le pacte Granger. Tu me fais entrer dans l'Ordre, et je ne révèle pas ton petit secret… _Et bien sûr, nous ne nous aimons pas_.

* * *

A suivre… 

LH : Hum… Bon, prologue un p'tit peut court mais bon Explications au prochain chapitre !

Reviews ?


	2. Le secret d'Hermy

**Auteur : **Last-Heaven

**Disclamer : **Non, je n'ai pas changé de nom entre temps… Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi !

**Genre : **HG/DM, romance etc…

**Notes de l'auteur : **Toute proposition pour une nouvelle mise en page est acceptée avec joie… J'en peux plus . !

* * *

**Sur le chemin de la Vie**

**Chapitre 1 : Le secret d'Hermione (ou Explications)**

Draco se sentait affreusement fier de cette mascarade.

Cela faisait des lustres qu'il ne s'était autant amusé.

Voir la réaction des membres –oh combien coincés- de l'Ordre l'avait fait rire en son fort intérieur comme jamais.

Il s'attendait presque à voir la vieille peau de directrice de Gryffondor avoir un infarctus suite à la petite cachoterie de son -oh combien aimé- Albus-Chéri. (S'en était proche, donc il s'auto-félicita tout de même… Quoi ? Un Malfoy perdre une telle occasion ? Jamais !)

-Au moins, la seule chose dont j'aurais hérité de mon père, c'est-à-dire l'intelligence perfide n'est pas si mauvaise…

Draco repensa au pourquoi du comment et la chance qu'il avait eu de La croiser Le jour où toutavait basculé…

_**Flash Back, bibliothèque de Poudlard, quelques mois auparavant.**_

Hermione cherchait frénétiquement un livre contenant des renseignements sur une chose pouvant modifier le reste de sa vie.

Quand elle le trouva, son sang se glaça.

Il n'existait donc aucun moyen de s'en débarasser. Lui qui lui causait autant de soucis. Lui qui la faisait se lever la nuit et courrir dans la salle de bain.

Les larmes commencaient à couler.

-Non… Ce n'est pas possible…

Hermione sanglotait, roulée en boule sur le tapis de la bibliothèque.

_-Mais pourquoi ai-je fait ca ? J'aurais du me protéger… Mais je l'aimais ! Qui aurait crut qu'un jour il me laisserait… Avec son enfant…_

Elle était désespérée, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Si les livres ne pouvaient lui donner la solution, qui pourrait ?

-Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà donc… Une sang-de-bourbe en pleurs ! Que c'est pathétique !

Hermione releva les yeux, horrifiée. Non… Quelqu'un l'avait espionné et découvert son secret ?

Elle scruta les environs, paniquée et le pire arriva.

Son regard se posa sur le Prince des Serpentards.

-M…ma…malfoy ?

-Lui-même. Eh ben comme ca, mademoiselle studieuse s'envoie en l'air sans protections ? J'avoue que moi-même je le fais souvent mais toujours avec une capote ! Tu sais, y'a des préservatifs parfumés de nos jours… T'aurais quand même pu essayer !

Il avait dit ça d'un ton moqueur, comme à son habitude.

Une claque partit.

-Malfoy je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais tais toi ! Et puis, comment sais-tu ça ? Tu lis dans les pensées ? Sais-tu que ces sort sont interdits et que tu pourrais te faire renvoyer pour ca ?

Dans l'energie du désespoir, Hermione chercha une quelconque échappatoire.

-Tu parlais à voix haute. Répondit Draco sarcastique.

Voyant le gêne de son interlocutrice il continua son speech.

-Je te propose une solution Granger. Ca ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Granger au moins ? Mais que dis-je… Bien sûr que ca ne te dérange pas ! Etre appelée ainsi par Draco Malfoy est un honneur ! Ahahah. Bon retournons aux choses sérieuses. Tu m'aides à intégrer l'Ordre du Phoenix, et je ne révèle pas ton secret !

Draco avait dit ça d'une traite, d'un ton toujours aussi moqueur mais surtout amusé.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques minutes, bouche bée.

-Tu crois réellement que je vais te faire entrer dans l'Ordre ? Je suis peut-être désespérée, mais pas au point de sacrifier la paix !

-Je te croyais plus intelligente, coupa Draco, son visage s'assombrissant soudainement. Si tu t'inquiète du fait que je puisse être un potentiel mangemort, eh bien détrompes toi, je n'en suis point un, et saches qu'un vrai Malfoy ne se soumet jamais à personne.

Il releva sa manche pour prouver ses dire.

-Ah au fait, je pourrais aussi cacher ta grossesse… Et peut être garder ton enfant dans une des résidences Malfoy si tu n'en veux plus… Les Elfes de maison sont très affectueux tu sais…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.. Elle avait réellement envie d'accepter. Et si Malfoy disait vrai, ils auront hérité d'un atout majeur dans la guerre…

-Je… Je vais y réfléchir.

Et elle partit en courant, un semblant d'espoir dans le cœur.

Le soir même, Hermione semblait distante. En fait, elle pesait le pour et le contre… Mais pour une fois, le cœur eût raison de la pensée, logique.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione envoya une lettre à Draco en disant qu'elle acceptait.

Draco, pour sa part n'était pas plus surpris que ça. Son plan était parfait…

**Fin du flash back**

Un sourire étira les fines lèvres du serpentard blond tandis qu'au même moment, dans une autre salle, précisément dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione, les yeux dans le vague, pensait aussi.

_-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Ron puisse m'aimer… Quelle horreur. D'un autre côté, leurs réactions m'arrangent. Ce qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est le fait qu'Harry n'ait rien dit sur nous… Peut-être s'en doutait-il. Il est toujours de mèche avec le directeur… Il devait surement lui en avoir déjà parlé. Enfin bon, en attendant, je suis avec Draco… Draco Malfoy. On pourrait penser qu'il n'est qu'un petit sang-pur arrogant mais je dois avouer qu'il a de la conversation…_

_Si si, c'est vrai !_

_Pendant la mise en œuvre de notre entrée « spectaculaire » dans l'Ordre, il a fait preuve d'un humour déroutant ! De plus, c'est quelqu'un de très cultivé ! La preuve, lorsque j'ai eu cette… crise, il était dans la bibliothèque ! Preuve qu'il aime les livres ! Et puis, lorsque je renpense aux centaines de fois où Ron s'est comparé à lui en se disant plus attirant… Quel idiot ! Mon Draco vaut cent fois mieux !_

…

…

…

_Oh non… Je crois bien que je commence même à l'apprécier plus que je ne le devrais…_

Hermione se leva du fauteuil, choquée puis, une idée se développa dans sa tête.

Après tout… Pourquoi pas… J'ai décidé de faire plus ample connaissance avec mon petit-ami, et faire en sorte qu'il tombe réellement sous mon charme ! Foi de Granger, Draco Malfoy m'aimera !

Elle sortit à la hâte, ayant enfin trouvé un autre défi à la hauteur de son talent.

Elle parcourut les couloirs en quête de cheveux blonds comme les blés et le trouva.

Elle le vit, pensif devant le hall d'entrée.

-Je me demande bien à quoi est-ce qu'il peut rêver.

Elle s'approcha et tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ses murmures quand soudain une voix lui parvint.

-Alors Granger, on espionne ?

Elle leva les yeux et rencontra des prunelles grises.

-Oh non, je me demandais juste à quoi tu pouvais penser…

-Eh bien figure toi que je pensais au début de notre « relation »…

Hermione était un peu gênée. Elle ne savait jamais comment se comporter face à tant d'indifférence, tout le contraire de Draco.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à la voir rougir à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait une remarque.

La miss-je-sais tout était bien loin maintenant…

Il ne restait plus qu'une jeune femme ayant besoin de protection !

-Bon bah heu… On se revoit au dîner Draco ! Bye !

Elle partit en courant vers le parc, bien décidé à concevoir un plan en toute tranquillité.

_-Je crois que je vais intituler ça, « Manière efficaces de seduction d'un Malfoy Frigide ! »_

A suivre!

* * *

Next chapter : Le plan d'Hermione (ou la Conspiration des jumeaux Weasley !) 

LH : Héhéhé… J'ai à peu près cerné les chapitres suivants… Plus qu'a rédiger !

Merci à tous pour vos review, et désolé d'avoir fait un prologue aussi court, mais c'était pour développer le suspens v.v snif snif ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop ! ToT

**RAR :**

**Rekha** : _Merci ! J'avoue aussi que cette présentation me plait mieux mais bon… C'est pas le top quoi lol !_

_En tout cas thanks pour les encouragements et je te les retournes tiens ! Allez arrête de te cacher et continue ta fic ! èé !_

_BISOUS !_

**Bspo-kat : **

_Draco : Bien sûr que je suis méchant ! Je suis un grannnd méchant qui profite de tout le monde ! MWAHAHAHAHAH !_

_LH : hum… tu me fais peur là… tu ressembles à tom Ôô ;_

_Draco : … hurle à l'insulte … Non mais ça va pas ? Retire c'que t'as dit !_

_LH : oups… C'est pas moi TT ! C'est les lecteurs . ! _

_Draco : bon plus le choix alors… Guerre politique powa ! offre des chocolats et fait style d'être innofensif _

_LH : En tout cas merci pour la review et j'espere que la suite te plait !_

**ElavielTini : **_Merci ! En fait, capturer le spécimen à été la chose la plus dure je crois bien… Mais sache que rien ne vient à bout d'une fanficeuse ! (Et d'un cake aux fruits à l'occasion, quel goinffre ce Ron !) Hum… J'aurais du mettre un peu de poison dedans !_

**Hermione Malefoy :**_Hum… Voilà tu as ta réponse ! saute par la fenêtre et se planque chez les voisins pour ne pas se faire taper XD J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! _

_BISOUS !_

**Mysm **_Rien de très grave à part un bébé en temps de guerre… Hum… Bisous ? XD plus là_

**Nynousette : **_Un seul mot… Merci ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ces quelques mots me font plaisir ! Bonne lecture_ !

**Rose Potter : **_Bon j'avoue, le prologue était vraiment court… Mais c'était pour de bonnes raisons ! T.T me tape paaaaaaas ! mdr. Enfin bon, merci mille fois pour tes encouragements et j'espère que l'explication t'a plu… Mais ce n'est pas la fin ! Patience ! D'autres surprises sont d'ordre ! ;) !_

_Bisous et à bientôt j'espère !_


	3. Le plan d'Hermione

**Auteur : **Last-Heaven

**Disclamer : **Non, je n'ai pas changé de nom entre temps… Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi !

**Genre : **HG/DM, romance etc…

**Notes de l'auteur : **Voici enfin la suite ! Après… 6 mois d'attente ? Plus ? En tout cas, merci à tous !

* * *

**Le plan d'Hermione**

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans le réfectoire pour le dîner, un léger sourire ornait son visage. Elle paraissait radieuse, exactement comme toutes les fois où elle avait réussi à insérer des leçons de septième année dans ses devoirs de sixième année.

Cependant, cette fois ci, ça n'était pas les mêmes raisons qui la poussaient à avoir ce comportement.

Tandis qu'elle entra dans le Hall, quelques murmures se firent entendre. Ceux-ci provenaient pour la majeure partie de la table des Gryffondors et Serpentards.

La nouvelle avait laissé des traces à ce que l'on pouvait voir.

Les élèves n'étant pas au courant de l'entrée du prince des Serpentards dans l'Ordre - ne fussent-ils pas intégrés à celui-ci- savaient néanmoins que celui-ci s'était éprit d'une Sang de Bourbe.

Les Gryffondors discutaient du changement de bord du fils de Lucius Malfoy, bras droit de Voldemort !

« Mais c'est pas possible j'te dis Luna ! Y'a d'la manigance dans l'air ! »

Les Serdaigles essayaient en vain de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qu'il se passait.

« Nous supposons que le pôle nord de l'aimant s'approche, ce qui donne en résultat la déviation du spot…

-Mais non Cho ! Puisqu'on te dit que c'est tout simplement l'attraction magnétique produite par deux contraires ! »

Les Poufsouffles se voyaient déjà condamnés.

« -Noon… Ils ont réussi à s'infiltrer jusque dans les jupes des gryffondors ! Nous sommes perduuus ! »

Et quant aux Serpentard… Ils restaient eux même…

C'est-à-dire qu'ils ne firent aucun commentaire, de peur de subir le courroux de leur prince, mais rageaient tout bas.

Hermione regarda un instant la table des Gryffondors, puis, comme mue par une pulsion soudaine, elle se dirigea vers celle des Serpentards.

Ignorant les regards surpris et accablés des autres élèves, elle alla s'installer aux côtés de Draco.

Elle vit dans son regard du déroutement, de la surprise, bientôt masqués par une toute autre émotion, qu'elle n'arriva à distinguer.

-Bon appétit tout le monde ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'entrain, comme si tout était normal.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Les mets les plus succulents apparurent dans les assiètes, tous accompagnés de bierreaubeurre et bonbons au citron. La mode des bonbons à la menthe était bien sûr dépassée.

-« Chers élèves. Commença Dumbledore. Ceci est un festin en l'honneur de Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Il est si rare en temps de guerre de pouvoir apercevoir un amour véritable, que je vous demanderai un grand hommage à leurs personnes »

Des applaudissements un peu forcés se firent entendre dans la grande salle.

Cependant, ce petit malaise fut vite oublié lorsque les élèves débutèrent le repas.

Les diverses viandes et crudités leur firent bientôt tout oublier, à part leurs estomacs.

Cependant, Draco Malefoy n'arrivait pas à manger.

Il aurait presque pu rivaliser avec la Carpe et le Merlan Frit.

Mais où était-donc passée la jeune fille frêle et triste ?

Lorsqu'il vint à passer à la viande, Draco se vit prendre les couverts des mains de force.

« Attends chéri, je vais la couper pour toi ! »

Oh. My. God.

Le petit blond ne savait réellement plus où se mettre.

Certes c'est bien lui qui avait proposé tout ceci.

Certes elle jouait parfaitement le rôle. –Un peu trop bien même-

Mais il était un Malefoy tout de même !

Il n'avait pas abandonné face de serpent, afin d'empêcher le déshonneur de sa famille, pour aller avec Sang-De-Bourde et se faire humilier !

Dieu qu'il avait l'impression de ressembler à un bébé dont la mère prendrait soin !

Quelle horreur !

Pendant que Draco ruminait ses idées noires, Hermione elle était fière d'elle.

Elle avait réussi à ébranler le si impénétrable Draco Malfoy.

Son plan marchait à merveille.

Sa première étape consistait à repousser le blond dans ses défenses émotionnelles les plus retranchées, afin de pouvoir les percer au moment venu.

Le repas se déroula donc ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mêlée d'un peu d'incompréhension et de gêne. Hermione tenta maintes fois de faire sourire le blond, ce qui ne plaisait pas aux Serpentards.

_«Regardez, elle veut lui donner le même sourire niais que les Gryffondors! Si je pouvais, je lui ferais avaler des escargots par le nez à cette andouille»_

Quelques temps après, lorsque Hermione alla en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, vers vingt-heures, elle sentit soudain une peur grandissante.

Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie, et, les couloirs sombres et dédales du château ne faisaient qu'empirer son malaise.

Machinalement, elle mit une main dans sa poche, et l'autre sur le mur, lui permettant ainsi de garder l'équilibre.

Elle prit en main sa baguette, guettant le moindre bruit, la moindre respiration.

Son pas se fit de plus en plus pressé, ainsi que ses battements cardiaques.

_« Je suis certaine d'être poursuivie. Je ressens une présence constante derrière mon dos »_

-Lux !

Le sortilège proféré par Hermione eut l'effet désiré et un mince filet de lumière éclairait le couloir.

Hermione vit alors, durant une fraction de secondes une ombre, s'étalant sur la sienne, preuve qu'il y avait une présence humaine derrière elle.

La Gryffondor courageuse se retourna alors vivement.

Elle ne vit rien au départ, aucun signe de vie, mais découvrit soudainement un petit papier blanc froissé par terre.

Celui-ci indiquait :

« Traitresse ! Menteuse ! Voleuse ! Je récupèrerai ce qui m'appartient et je vous ferai payer au centuple ! »

Hermione se sentit déconcertée, et une certaine peur s'empara d'elle.

_« Ce qui lui appartient ? Draco ? Vous ferai ? Moi et Draco ? Ou… Moi et mon enfant ? »_

Hermione doutait.

Serait-il possible qu'Il ?

Non, impossible !

Et pourtant ?

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait dans ce couloir lugubre, l'éclat de sa baguette diminuait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle bascula dans un endroit inconnu lorsque le mur pivota.

«-Qu…quoi ? »

Hermione sentit un grand choc au niveau de sa nuque, et puis soudain, le noir.

A suivre.

* * *

Next Chapter : Menaces : On avance d'un pas et on recule de deux. 

LH : Hum. Je suis désoléeeeee ! J'avoue, ce chapitre a prit un peu de temps… Je suis impardonable. Gomeeen !

**RAR :**

**LunDer : **Merci pour ta review ! Je pense pouvoir te satisfaire car les chapitres suivants seront de plus en plus longs ! Merci encore !

**Lili59 : **Effectivement. Quand on met deux êtres très intelligents ensembles… Mais qui sera le plus doué ? Telle est la question. Merci !

**Hermione Malefoy : **Coucou ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi ! Je suis désolée mais je ne peux répondre à ta question ! Cela révèlerai une intrigue de l'histoire ! Mais je peux néanmoins te dire que… Ce n'est pas Dumbledore ! Mdr ! Allez, merci encore !

**Ayuluna : **Ah bon ? Elle est enceinte de Harry ? Eh ben tu m'en apprends aujourd'hui ! Le nom du père n'a pas encore été dévoilé en fait ! Donc, tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! Merci encore et bisous !

**Andouille Cuite : **lol ! Oui, vivement qu'il se réchauffe… En même temps, je me demande si je devrai mettre un lemon dans ce fic… Hum… J'attend ton avis !

**Creme de Moshi : **Merci ! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise ! A bientôt !

**ElavielTini : **Merci pour ta review ! Alors comme ça ils vont finir ensemble ? Si j'étais une auteur sadique, je pourrai les faire mourir à la fin, dans une dernière embrassade tragique… Mais non ! Je plaisante ! Je pense que ce sera une Happy End… Enfin, j'espère ! P

**Poupoux : **Merci ! De qui Hermione est enceinte ? Héhéhéhéhé. /rire sadique/ De rogue voyons /se fait taper/ Mais nooon, je plaisante ! P

**Mysm : **Merci pour la review ! Eh non, Hermione n'est pas sainte dans mon fic ! Peut-être un peu naïve sur les bords, mais les relations humaines ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres ! Voilà ! Bisous

**Sammy297 : **Merci ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**Madame Boris Jardel : **Merciii ! Voilà, la suite!

**Dragonia : **Krum ? Peut-être, peut-être pas ! Mais en tout cas, sois rassurée, c'est un personnage de l'histoire ! Pas question de faire intervenir un « John » ou un « Patrick » sortit de nullepart ! Je n'aime pas les personnages inventés ! Merci encore !

**LoveDraco4Ever : **Voilà! Merci encore!

**Momiji64: **Lol! Oui, Ron est un peu… special ! Et puis Draco est égal à lui-même ! D J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Sarasheppard : **Je suis désolée mais je ne peux répondre à aucune de tes interrogations ! D Mais tu auras bientôt la réponse… Enfin, bientôt… Un bien grand mot ! Merci encore !


End file.
